scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Villains (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of "Disney Villains" Cast: * Queen Grimhilde/ The Old Hag - Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent)/Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians) * Evelyn Deavor/Mombi/Lady Tremaine - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Maleficent - Zelda (The Swan Princess 3: The Mysterie of the Enchanted Treasure) * Ursula - Principal Cinch (My Little Pony EG: Friendship Games) * Gaston - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Jafar - Dr. Robotnik (SATAM) * Governor Ratcliffe/Commander Rourke/Percival C. McLeach - Clayton (Tarzan) * Shan Yu - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Dr. Facilier - Cronus (Class of the Titans) * Mother Gothel/The Queen of Hearts - Scarlett Overkill (Minions) * Mor' Du/Scar/Professor Ratigan/Hopper/Lots-O' Huggin Bear - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (1967)) * Prince Hans - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 2017) * Pete/Prince John - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Hades - Pitch Black (The Rise of the Guardians) * Captain Hook - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Frollo/Lord Qin - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Oogie Boogie - Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Queen Narissa - Queen Ravenna (Snow White and the Huntsman) * Coachman - Sykes (Oliver and Company) * Clayton/Sykes/Jasper - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under; 1990) * Lawrence - Varian (Tangled: The Series) * Drizella Tremaine - Lady Caine (Tangled: The Series) * Judge Doom - Barnaby Croockedman (Babes in Toyland) * Robert Callagham - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) * The Horned King - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * Morgana - Icy Trix (Winx Club) * Madame Medusa - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Shere Khan - Dagnino (Noah's Ark) * Syndrome - Eduardo Perez "El Macho" (Despicable Me 2) * King Candy - Vector (Despicable Me) * Jangles the Clown - Pennywise (IT; 2017) * Cedric the Sorcerer - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Zira - Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) * Kaa - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) * The Raven/Goons/Sir Hiss - Fu-Xi (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of the Awesomeness) * The Magic Mirror/Diablo the Crow/Fidget - Kaa (The Jungle Book (1967)) * Creeper - Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder) * Roscoe and DeSoto - Cain (Jungle Cubs) and Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Flotsam/Mr. Henry J. Waternoose - Claudandus (Felidae) * Jetsam - Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) * LeFou/Mr. Smee - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Shenzi, Banzai and Ed - Spotty, Luk and Moonch (a.k.a Stormella's Wolves; Rudolph the Red Noised Reindeer; 1998) * Sid Phillips - Quico (Animated; El Chavo Animado) * Pain and Panic- Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) and Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Cruella de Vil - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers; 1977) * Horace - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers; 1977) * Joanna - Kitty Galore (Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) * Madam Mim - Mombi (The OZ Kids) * Amos Slade - Charles Muntz (Up) * Sabor - Shere Khan (Live Action; The Jungle Book; 2016) * Captain Gantu - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Randall Boggs - Bad Rap (Extreme Dinosaurs) * Ursula as Vanessa/Winifred, Sarah and Mary Sanderson - Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze (MLP EG: Rainbow Rocks) * Fates - Orddu, Orwen & Orgoch (The Black Cauldron) * Yokai - Aku (Samurai Jack) * The Stabbington Brothers - Shan Yu (Mulan; 1998) and Burger Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: A Sponge Out of Water) * Te-Ka - Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Yzma - Marina Del Rey (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginnig) * Tamatoa - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) Gallery: Ludmilla (BTM).jpg|Ludmilla Morgana.png.jpg|and Morgana as Queen Grimhilde/The Old Hag Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Evelyn Deavor/Mombi/Lady Tremaine The Swan Princess 3 - Zelda - Profile Picture.jpg|Zelda as Maleficent Principal Cinch's sinister smile EG3.png|Principal Cinch as Ursula Hans Frozen .jpg|Prince Hans as Gaston Robotnik 57.png|Dr. Robotnik (SATAM) as Jafar Clayton profile .jpeg|Clayton as Governor Ratcliffe/Commander Rourke/Percival C. McLeach Drago bludvist.jpg|Drago Bludvist as Shan Yu Cronus (Class of the Titans).jpg|Cronus as Dr. Facilier Scarlet Overkill.jpg|Scarlett Overkill as Mother Gothel/The Queen of Hearts Shere Khan the Tiger (Jungle Book 2).jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Mor' Du/Scar/Professor Ratigan Promotional Image - Gaston.jpg|Gaston (Live Action) as Prince Hans NEWRedCat.png|Red as Pete/Prince John PitchBlack.jpg|Pitch Black as Hades Ruber.jpg|Ruber as Captain Hook Farquaad S.png|Lord Farquaad as Frollo/Lord Qin Springtrap as Fidget.png|Springtrap as Oogie Boogie Snow-white-huntsman-pic-16.jpg|Queen Ravenna as Queen Narissa Sykes-0.jpg|Sykes as Coachman Percival-McLeach.png|Percival C. McLeach as Clayton/Sykes/Jasper Varian's evil grin.JPG.jpg|Varian as Lawrence Lady Caine Tangled.jpg|Lady Caine as Drizella Tremaine Mr-barnaby-crookedman-babes-in-toyland-1.14.jpg|Barnaby Croockedman as Judge Doom Kent mansley iron giant.jpg|Kent Mansley as Robert Callagham Lordhater.png|Lord Hater as The Horned King Icy Trix.jpg|Icy Trix as Morgana Aunt-pristine-figg-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-0.34.jpg|Aunt Pristine Figg as Madame Medusa 6 dagnino - baja rgb.jpg|Dagnino as Shere Khan El macho work.png|Eduardo Perez "El Macho" as Syndrome VectorShrink.png|Vector as King Candy Pennywise (2017).jpg|Pennywise (2017) as Jangles the Clown Rasputin As Valek Vampire.png|Rasputin as Cedric the Sorcerer Siri.jpg|Siri as Zira Savio.png|Savio as Kaa Fuxi.png|Fu-Xi as The Raven/Goons/Sir Hiss Kaa (The Jungle Book 2).jpg|Kaa (Animated) as The Magic Mirror/Diablo the Crow/Fidget Profile - Commander Peepers.png|Commander Peepers as Creeper Cain.png|Cain Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|and Niju as Roscoe and DeSoto Claudandus.jpg|Claudandus as Flotsam/Mr. Henry J. Waternoose The Mouse King.png|Mouse King as Jetsam King Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as LeFou/Mr. Smee Stormella's Wolves.png|Spotty, Luk and Moonch (Stormella's Wolves) as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Quico (animated).jpg|Quico (Animated) as Sid Phillips Duke Weaselton.jpg|Duke Weaselton Randall Boggs.jpg|and Randall Boggs as Pain and Panic Madame Medusa.png|Madame Medusa as Cruella de Vil Mr. Snoops.png|Mr. Snoops as Horace Shenzi.jpg|Kitty Galore as Joanna the Goanna Mombi (OZ Kids).jpg|Mombi (The OZ Kids) as Madam Mim Charles Muntz.png|Charles Muntz as Amos Slade Marina Del Rey.jpg Shere Khan (Live Action).png|Shere Khan (Live Action) as Sabor Captain Gutt in Ice Age- Continental Drift.jpeg|Captain Gutt as Captain Gantu Category:Disney Villains Spoofs Category:Davidchannel